


Wet Rat

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Commission fic, Facial, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Shy Sex, they're soft and gay and clean, wash the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog take a shower.





	Wet Rat

**Author's Note:**

> “Come on, Rat. It’ll be good for you.”
> 
> Hello!! This is another commission fic, for Kileroa!! The request was for some good soft first-time shower sex!! I hope you like it!!!
> 
> If you want a commission, check my tumblr for more info!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it!!!

Reaching Sydney had been strange for both of them. Junkrat had never been in such a fancy place, or like the locals called it, “civilized”- whatever that meant. 

They had a plan on how to leave Australia and start their worldwide crime spree, but like Roadhog said one thing at a time. They needed to wait a little in Sydney, lay low until the boat that would ship them off was ready. 

It would be difficult for Junkrat- he was never one to sit and do nothing. At least Roadhog would be with him, and that surely made things way better.   
The wait would end soon, however. It was the last night before they left for the next day, and Junkrat could barely stand it. He was jittery, jumping and excited all over.

One would think he was happy because he would get to leave that shithole he called a home, but the idea of having Roadhog along with him and that he would be always be there for him- that drove him nuts. The idea that now he would travel the world with his giant of a bodyguard was something that in more than one occasion gave him a stiffy. 

Not like Roadhog knew. For all Junkrat knew, Roadhog would just laugh, or even worse- be grossed out. After all why would Roadhog want to be with him? The man was so gorgeous he could get any bloke or sheila he wanted. Why would he want some weirdo like him?

Whatever. Whenever he started to think about that Junkrat just got very upset, and this wasn’t a time to be upset. It was a time to be full of joy, happy that he was going to leave Australia behind.

“Where we goin’, Roadie?” Junkrat asked from his sidecar. Roadhog just chuckled as he kept on driving to god knows where. He had mentioned something about something special, at least for him. Junkrat had no idea what it could be however.

It was the middle of the night, and they still were driving. Junkrat would have thought that Roadhog would insist on sleeping for the big day tomorrow, but he obviously knew what he was doing.  
He stopped the bike outside of… some _place_ Junkrat couldn’t recognize. The outside said “Gym”, but Junkrat never heard of that before.

“Come on,” Roadhog said as he got off the bike, dragging it to some bushes. The entire street was dark, and so was the building but it seemed to be in an okay condition compared to the other buildings around. 

The front doors had a paper glued on it, stating how now they were sorry but now were permanently out of business, and how they would demolish the place soon. Curious, but Junkrat still had no idea why they were there. 

The inside was weird, too. Junkrat had seen the exercise machines before but made out of scrap and garbage- these were relatively okay, if old.

“I ain’t get it, what we doin’ here, Hog?”

“Just got shut down. Electricity, gas and water still functioning.”

He heard him, but didn’t really understand it. It wasn’t until he followed Roadhog into a big tiled room, with showerheads on the walls and drains in the middle that he understood what Roadhog wanted.

“Oh no mate, no way.” Junkrat immediately reeled. “I ain’t gonna shower- ya don’t know what tha’ water is like-”

“We’re in Sydney. The water here is clean, Rat. It ain’t contaminated.”

He obviously wasn’t entirely on board with it and Roadhog could tell, by the way he simply stared at him. Roadhog quickly went to over one of the taps, and turned it on, hot water falling into the tile. He extended a naked hand, and surely Roadhog’s skin didn’t start to get red and blistery- the water was the cleanest Junkrat had seen in his entire life.

“Whoa.”

Roadhog just chuckled, turning to turn on more of the taps, making water rain into the room from all directions, steam already starting to appear. 

“Come on, Rat. It’ll be good for you.”

He wasn’t entirely sure of that, but he trusted Roadhog so what the hell? Maybe it would be good for him.   
Junkrat was about to step under the spray of hot water with his clothes on, until he realized Roadhog himself was starting to take off his outfit before getting wet. 

Junkrat’s cheeks immediately got hot at the sight of Roadhog simply taking off his clothes, throwing them to a bench away from the spray of water. He could see his broad, powerful muscular back and It was already doing things to him.

Oh, shit. Roadhog was turning around. Junkrat turned around as well just in time, taking off his clothes and throwing them without care at the same spot Roadhog threw his clothes at. Roadhog groaned under his breath because his bomb harness was thrown without care, but they didn’t explode so they obviously were okay. 

Then Junkrat realized that he, too, was completely naked.   
It was a bit stupid, if he thought about it. Both men were shirtless, but this was _different_. No privacy, no underwear- nothing between them and just being completely nude.   
Roadhog hadn’t said a thing, so he guessed it was okay? If it was someone else Junkrat would be completely okay, but it was _Roadhog_. 

Roadhog, the total stud.

Junkrat could do this. Just try to ignore the beast of a man completely naked bathing beside him. He could _do_ this. 

He sighed, walking into the spray of hot water. He gasped at the feeling, the water was a bit too hot at first but then it felt really good. All the dirt and grime on his skin started to melt away, slipping off him, dark drops of water falling into the white tile. 

It felt really, really good. His entire body was now wet, the ash washing away and leaving his skin smooth and clean.

“Hooly Dooly…” He whispered, simply closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he felt more water spray over him. Roadhog was right. This was so, so good for him. No wonder all the fancy people in Sydney were so happy all the time, how couldn’t they be with this in their lives? 

“Here,” He heard Roadhog said and suddenly huge fingers were in his scalp.

He gasped and jumped a little, but Roadhog kept him grounded. Those huge digits started to rub circles on his head, rubbing away the dirt and stones in his head. He purred into the touch, his tense body going limp at Roadhog’s mercy, opening his eyes to see all the dirty water that came out of him. It was almost as if he was a new man. 

“Good?” Roadhog said, still massaging his head softly. He felt Roadhog’s wet gut press against his back, and he shuddered. Junkrat closed his eyes, his heart beating hard against his chest as those hands just took care of him gently, touching everywhere. Junkrat bit his lips, as he started to roll his hips without thinking, heat pooling in his groin.

Wait.

Fuck.

He opened his eyes and looked down, and he was hard from Roadhog’s touch. He got away from the man immediately, face red and completely ashamed.

“Rat-”

“Shit! Fuck, I- wait!” There was nothing he could do to save his dignity now. He was having a complete hardon for Roadhog right there, because the man touched him like some attention depraved idiot. And Roadhog could see, he knew.

“Somethin’ happening there, Rat?” Roadhog said in a low voice. Junkrat’s stomach went cold, completely ashamed. 

“Fuck ya- how was I… Ya just bein’ gentle an’ shit to a naked bloke! What ya think was gonna happen?!” Junkrat howled. He turned around to face Roadhog, ready to start yelling at him but instead just stared.

He was completely naked. _Completely_ , even his mask was away. Junkrat had seen Roadhog without his mask, but this was different. His face was wet, his silky hair down to his shoulders and sticking to his wet face. The water made his skin shine under the light, perfect beautiful and powerful body slick and shiny. The grime and dirt had been washed off him, and now he stood clean and gorgeous, his frame decorated by the steam in the room.

It made Junkrat speechless. He just couldn’t stop staring at him, cheeks red and hot. 

“Fuck,” Junkrat sighed, looking away. This was it. It wasn’t like he could hide it anymore, so why not just let it out? “You just… ya do things to me, mate. I can’t resist ya.”

He stared at his feet, water still falling. He couldn’t dare look at Roadhog. 

“Can’t stop thinking about ye. In like… all tha’ ways. Every sense of tha’ world, ya know?” He chuckled. “This is stupid.”

Gentle hands grabbed his skinny ones, and Junkrat looked up. Roadhog was staring at him, full lips close to his. Junkrat closed his eyes as Roadhog pushed forward, his thick lips kissing him fully. Junkrat opened his mouth and let Roadhog take over, his massive hand still grabbing at him softly, very gently pushing him at the wall, the water spraying them both. 

They kissed for a long time, Roadhog leading it for most of the time. They separated to breath, and Roadhog immediately pressed his lips to Junkrat skin, making him shudder. He chuckled against the wetness. 

“Was wonderin’ if you felt the same, boss.”

Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh. He truly was a lucky man. Huge thumbs pressed against his sides, rubbing at his ribs and into his pectorals, rubbing circles there around the nipples. Digits pressed against the nipples, making Junkrat gasp and moan.

“Like that, boss?” Junkrat nodded, giggling softly as Roadhog started to press kisses against his clean chest. 

“S-sorry this is- aha- I can’t believe this is happening!” He chuckled nervously, moaning as Roadhog pressed his tongue against one of the sensitive nubs. “I can’t- aha, sorry mate, I’m just embarrassed, I can’t-”

“It’s okay,” He whispered, pressing himself harder against Junkrat. “You’re doing great, boss.”

“A-ah, okay…” His breath hitched when he felt Huge hands grabbing him from the armpits, pressing him against the wall, tongue licking down and into his hips. One palm pressed Junkrat against the wall, the other opening up his legs as Roadhog kissed his inner thighs softly, making Junkrat melt. He saw stars as his legs rested on Roadhog broad shoulders, biting his lip as Roadhog started to press soft kisses to his erection.

It was wonderful, his beautiful lips all over him, licking from his balls and to his shaft, and up to the tip of his cock and pressing his tongue to the slit. 

“F-fuck- Fuck-” He started to roll his hips, and Roadhog seemed to sense he wasn’t going to last too long. He swallowed him down quickly and with expertise, head bobbing up and down as he sucked Rat down.

“Fuck! Hoggie- oh fuck- Oh my God-” He grabbed at Roadhog’s hair with both hands, even the mechanical one and pressed him forward, pulling his hair and curling forward on his skull. He wanted to cry, his spine sparkling with electricity as it felt so, so good.

Roadhog hollowed his cheeks and Junkrat lost it, shoving himself into his bodyguard’s mouth as he came keeping him locked like a bear trap. He gasped and sobbed, still being hosed down as he came down from it. 

“Hoggie, fuck, oh fuck, holy shit Hoggie.” He whispered as he was laid down, completely limp and like he was nothing. He loved this man. He loved this man so much, holy shit. 

Roadhog was still hard and erect though, and he saw how he started to jerk off during the spray of water. Junkrat felt like shit- he should repay the favor. Besides, he really, really, _really_ wanted that.

So he quickly climbed towards Roadhog, his hands rubbing his thighs softly, mouth pressing hungry kisses like Roadhog had planted on him.

Roadhog understood and chuckled, and sat on the warm floor to make it easier for Rat. He thanked that, as he hungrily started to lick Roadhog’s cock. He had no finesse and he knew that, but he hoped he could at least get him to come.

Junkrat opened his mouth and swallowed him, bones tingling as he felt Roadhog shudder and groan in pleasure. He did that. Junkrat did _that_ , and even as there were tear at the corner of his eyes he started to swallow him, his nose pressing against Roadhog wet pubes.   
He had never done this and it showed, awkwardly licking and sucking at him.

Roadhog placed his hand on Junkrat’s skull, lovingly stroking him with tenderness, eager. “You’re doing great, boss. It feels so, so good boss.” He moaned loudly, his thighs pressing against Junkrat’s sides. “Fuck, you’re doing so fucking good, boss.”

He gasped as Junkrat started going faster and faster, a terrible rhythm but it seemed to be getting Roadhog off so he kept at it. Junkrat felt his heart swell, happiness overwhelming him at being there, that moment. He wanted to be there forever, under the spray of water and sucking Roadhog off. 

“Please…” Roadhog whispered, hand pressing against Junkrat’s cheek, thumb pressing against his eyebrows, body tight. “Jamie… don’t leave.”

He separated from Roadhog, a trail of drool connecting the tip of Roadhog’s cock to his lips. He pressed his cheek against his inner thigh, full of love. “I ain’t,” he pressed a kiss to his tip.

Roadhog came all over his face, hot and sticky. Junkrat laughed dizzy as Roadhog pulled him close and on top of him, cleaning his own cum off him while pressing kisses to his face. 

“I’m so glad,” Junkrat said, on top of Roadhog. “I’m so, so glad, Hoggie.”

“Let’s burn the world down,” he kissed at Junkrat’s palm. “Together.”

“Together!” He chuckled, pressing his face against Roadhog’s chest. “Together forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Give me a shout if you want a commission!!


End file.
